Lightsaber
A Lightsaber is a weapon used in the Star Wars line. Lightsabers consist of two pieces; the hilt and the blade. Most lightsabers use Part 23306 for the hilt. However, Asajj Ventress and Count Dooku use special pieces for their oddly-shaped hilts. Background The blade of a lightsaber is unique in that it is made of a tight loop of pure energy, and can cut through anything save another lightsaber and certain rare, exotic materials. Lightsabers are most often used by Jedi, Sith, or other Force-sensitive beings, as their blades have no weight and are extremely dangerous to handle. Usually, only one lightsaber is wielded, although General Grievous often fought with four lighsabers (even though he was not Force-sensitive, his robotic arms and mind had enough coordination and speed to compensate), one in each of his hands. Darth Maul, Savage Opress, and Satele Shan each used a double-bladed lightsaber; Pong Krell used two double-bladed lightsabers. Some, like Asajj Ventress, carried two single-bladed lightsabers. Description Hilts In the years before 2005, all lightsaber hilts were made with a chrome finish. Between then and 2008, they were mostly Medium Stone Grey. Since 2008, some sets have had flat grey hilts while others have a metallic look. Chrome is still used, but it is uncommon. Various other colors also appeared as hilts. Palpatine's lightsaber's hilt in 9526 Palpatine's Arrest was the first to be Warm Gold, and Jek-14's was the first ever in white. The piece has also been produced in Grey (in 2001) and Black, though neither was used as an actual lightsaber hilt. Blades Lightsaber blade colours are rather varied. Blue and green are the most common among Jedi; Sith use red. Until around 2012, green lightsabers were Transparent Neon Green. Since then, Transparent Bright Green has been used for green blades. Darksabers use Black blades. Lightsaber Colours Hilts *Chrome finish *Medium Stone Gray *Silver *Warm Gold *Black *White Blades *Transparent Light Blue (blue) *Transparent Neon Green (original green) *Transparent Bright Green (new green) *Transparent Bright Bluish-Violet (purple, also called amethyst) *Transparent Red (red) *Black (Darksabers) Minifigures that use Lightsabers Jedi * Anakin Skywalker (blue, green; borrowed on Geonosis, in three video games) * Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi (blue) * Luke Skywalker (blue; Episode IV & V, green; Episode VI) * Yoda (green) * Qui-Gon Jinn (green) * Mace Windu (purple) * Plo Koon (blue) * Ki-Adi-Mundi (blue) * Even Piell (green) * Kit Fisto (green) * Luminara Unduli (green) * Barriss Offee (blue) * Aayla Secura (blue) * Shaak Ti (blue) * Saesee Tiin (green) * Eeth Koth (green) * Quinlan Vos (green) * Nahdar Vebb (blue) * Ahsoka Tano (green) * Jedi Bob (green) * Agen Kolar (blue) * Satele Shan (blue, double-sided) * Rey (blue) Sith and Dark Side Supporters * Darth Vader (red) * Darth Maul (red, double-sided; Episode I, red, Clone Wars; darksaber, Clone Wars) * Palpatine (red, with gold hilt) * Count Dooku (red, Dooku's curved hilt) * Asajj Ventress (2 red, curved hilts) * General Grievous (2 green and 2 blue) * Savage Opress (red double-sided) * Galen Marek (red) * Darth Malgus (red) * Pong Krell (blue, double-sided and green, double-sided) * Pre Vizsla (black) * Jek-14 (blue, with white hilt) * Kylo Ren (red, cross-shaped, titanium metallic hilt) Notes *In the Star Wars galaxy, other colours (such as yellow) have been used for lightsabers, though no minifigures have been made with yellow blades. However, a translucent yellow blade/wand piece has made its appearance in 76025 Green Lantern vs. Sinestro, a DC Universe set. *Though most who use lightsabers are Force-sensitive, some (like General Grievous) are not. They don't have the Force; they are just skilled swordsmen. *A small number of sets included minifigures with light-up lightsabers. The figures were one piece- The on/off button was located atop the head, and the wires led down through the right arm to a special type of hand, which contained a light bulb. Gallery obisaber.JPG|Obi-Wan Kenobi with a blue lightsaber (Medium Stone hilt). ahsokasaber.JPG|Ahsoka Tano with a green lightsaber (silver hilt). vadersaber.JPG|Darth Vader with a red lightsaber (chrome silver hilt). windusaber.JPG|Mace Windu with his purple lightsaber. asajjsaber.JPG|Asajj Ventress with her twin curved lightsabers. dookusaber.JPG|Count Dooku with his curved Sith lightsaber. Darth Maul 2851193.jpg|Darth Maul with his double-bladed lightsaber. grevioussaber.JPG|General Grievous wielding the lightsabers of 4 Jedi he killed. ani.jpg|Anakin Skywalker wields his blue lightsaber in LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga. Luminara Unduli.jpg|Luminara Unduli with a light-up lightsaber. Asajjventresslighthilt.png|Asajj Ventress' lightsaber hilts close-up in LEGO Digital Designer Dookus lightsaber.gif|Count Dooku's lightsaber Sidious9526.jpg|Palpatine's Warm Gold Lightsaber Hilt in 9526 Palpatine's Arrest Category:Accessories Category:Star Wars Category:Weapon